My disturbing fairytale
by Ami V'ns
Summary: RE- UPLOADED "cuando era pequeña amaba los cuentos de hadas, sin embargo no imaginaba que mi vida se convertiría en uno, en uno muy perturbador… así inicia todo con un príncipe malvado y una simple plebeya asustada"
1. Prólogo

Helllllooooooooooooooooo mis queridos fanfictioneros =) ¿Cómo los ha tratado la vida últimamente? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Los ha tratado como ha un chicle masticado, sin sabor, color y olor? ¡A mi si! D: esta siendo un mes difícil para mi:

Escuela + trabajos escolares y extra escolares + academia de idiomas + trabajo de catequista + concurso de poesía + preparativos para la olimpiada + una minúscula vida social y familiar= Soy una esclava D':

Que se le va hacer, es mi cruda realidad u.u pero no por eso voy a dejar de hacer lo que me gusta :D oh yeah! A pesar del retraso que tengo por YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL (pido disculpas por ello, denme una o dos semanas cuanto mucho y actualizaré) yo había prometido a una crazy amiga mía, de esta página que subiría este fic (Bell-chan lo prometido es deuda nena, se que tardé un poco mas de lo debido) y bueno ¡AQUÍ ESTA! Aquí entre nos este es el primer fic que escribí Soul x Maka y ya lo había subido antes pero no me convenció así que lo mejoré y esta RE-UPLOAD ;) luego de mejorarle algunos detallitos

Ya ha sido suficiente de divagar sobre tonterías y dar malas excusas, producciones La Gallina sexy (WTF?!) presenta…

* * *

Desperté, para variar, por el molesto sonido de las ollas cayendo al suelo, definitivamente mi padre no podía dejar de ser desastroso ni por un solo día, me levanté con pereza de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina solo para hallarlo horrorizado, con el extinguidor entre las manos, la cocina algo calcinada y el contenido de los estantes desparramado por el suelo

-¡Makita-chan!- me saludo con una tonta sonrisa tirando al instante el extinguidor a un costado – tan madrugadora como siempre, ¿adivina que? ¡Hoy desayunaremos fuera!- solo suspiré cansadamente a la par que cogía un libro de una mesa cercana, la misma rutina de todos los días

-Maka…. ¡CHOP!-

_**My disturbing fairy-tale**_

"_cuando era pequeña amaba los cuentos de hadas, sin embargo no imaginaba que mi vida se convertiría en uno, en uno muy perturbador… así inicia todo con un príncipe malvado y una simple plebeya asustada" _

**Prologo:** Mi nombre es…

Luego de desayunar un capuchino, algunas frutas y pan croissant en una elegante cafetería, uno de los tantos lujos de los que te podía proveer tener un padre abogado y una madre arqueóloga, Spirit me dejó en el colegio, dirigí mirada a mi muñeca ¡genial! Al menos no había llegado tarde hoy. Así que sonriente entré a la tétrica y prestigiosa institución "Shibusen", ese era otro de los lujos que me podía permitir, una escuela prestigiosa a nivel mundial y con un muy buen grado de educación, inclusive si eras parte del tercio superior te aseguraba un ingreso directo a la universidad.

Caminando por sus oscuros pasillos pensaba en un dato muy curioso, en esta escuela estudiaron mi madre y mi padre, incluso se conocieron y enamoraron aquí... no culpo a mamá por aborrecer tanto el lugar, creo que no lo había mencionado antes, pero no es como si fuera un asunto demasiado importante: mis padres están divorciados. Todo el crédito lo tiene Spirit, por idiota y mujeriego, mi mamá es una mujer admirable y fuerte, obviamente no soportó la denigrante situación por mucho tiempo. A pesar de que ella tiene mi custodia, debido a que lleva un estilo de vida nómada por su trabajo, estoy obligada a vivir con mi papá.

Me detuve encantada frente a un ventanal, el efecto que le daba la luz del Sol al refractarse contra los vidrios era mágico, por supuesto no podía pedirle menos a la gótica construcción. Yo sé que calificativos como "gótica" o "tétrica" no son muy comúnmente usados para describir una escuela, pero como se han podido dar cuenta gracias a mi descripción, el Shibusen no es una institución cualquiera. Fue en algún momento del sigo XIV un castillo construido por capricho de algún noble excéntrico y seis siglos después, exactamente hace 19 años, fue donado a nuestro actual director, el siempre desagradable Mozquito, por un excéntrico millonario, el cual no tengo idea como consiguió ser el propietario del lugar, parece ser estaba muy entusiasmado en que se construyese una escuela aquí y participó mucho en la remodelación y ambientación... de ahí que sea tan "dark", Shinigami-sama , el excéntrico millonario de quien les hablo, parece tener una fijación con lo siniestro, no exagero, mi papá es algo así como su mano derecha en el bufete de abogados e inclusive ahora, mucho años después de trabajar con él a veces al regresar a casa del colegio lo encuentro aterrado, con mas de diez crucifijos en el cuello y escondido bajo al cama... Y todo por alguna extravagancia de su jefe.

Vaya, parece que he ahondado mucho en los orígenes del Shibusen, vamos a regresar al presente, al día a día en este histórico lugar... el presente apesta. Si, se que dije al principio maravillas de mi escuela ¡y es que son geniales sus múltiples beneficios! Lo único que me molesta, y arruina la perfección hasta limites inconcebibles son los "privilegios" con los que cuentan algunos... ¡Es increíble que incluso en una escuela como esta exista la corrupción! ¡Esto es tan...!

_Repugnante_

No exagero, la jerarquía parece estar muy marcada aquí, y en la cima de la pirámide "social" del Shibusen, actualmente, aparecen los dos hijos de un "respetable" político, que dona sumas inconcebibles a la institución, no tengo nada en contra de su hijo mayor, aunque no lo conozco, pues es 2 años mayor que yo, suelo cruzármelo en la biblioteca y parece ser un chico muy tratable, amable y tranquilo…

_El problema, es el otro_

El menor tiene mi edad y se ha vuelto un personaje muy conocido aquí, es un detestable e incorregible chico problema, por su condición privilegiada es intocable, lo peor es que aquí… ¡hay quienes lo admiran! Si, suena irracional pero es así, lo ven como lo que ellos quisieran pero no se atreven, o simplemente no pueden, ser… aquí él es una extraña especie de déspota, un gobernante desquiciado.

-¡pásamela ahora, simple mortal, el gran ore-sama la atrapará!-

-¡ahí va!- maldije por lo bajo, al parecer había convocado con el pensamiento al mismísimo demonio, me tense al oír su voz porque lo que yo sentía por él era…

-hay no…- fue lo único que escuché decir a su amigo, que estaba cerca mi antes de sentir algo como algo impactaba contra mi cabeza y me hacia caer

_¿Qué había pasado? _

Al parecer había querido pasarle una soda en lata lanzándosela desde el otro lado del corredor y su amigo no la atrapó

-¡¿te atreves querer robarle su soda al gran ore-sama?!- me gritó indignado ese enano chico de cabello azul que tengo entendido responde al nombre de Black Star

-¡como te atreves! Yo no…- le habría dado un fuerte maka-chop y un largo sermón de no ser porque Soul Evans se acercó con aquella gélida aura que siempre lo rodeaba, en menos de un instante el corazón se me paró empecé a sudar frío, sin embargo de alguna forma saqué fuerzas para pararme rápidamente y con una media vuelta salí corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron

Porque lo que yo siento por él es…

_Miedo_

¿Me pueden culpar? Ha logrado que ya 5 maestros se retiren del Shibusen en lo que va del año, y ni hablar de los rumores que circulan de que había sido el responsable de las expulsiones de bastantes compañeros, en honor a la verdad para mi son mas que simple " rumores"… para mi ese chico es el demonio…

-¡Makita!- doble en una esquina y al momento escuché que alguien gritó mi nombre antes de tirarse en mi camino, ya que yo seguía corriendo no logré frenar a tiempo y acabé encima de Hero luego se un fuerte choque

-¡hay!- me quejé en voz alta, ya tenia bastante con el chichón, el cual dolía bastante, como para merecer un tropezón así – ¡Hero, eres un tonto!- le grité molesta

-¡hey! A mi también me dolió, solo quería que parases de correr, fuera cual fuera la bestia que te perseguía ya no esta- dijo en tono de broma mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, de seguro me veía muy desesperada corriendo ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Ojala nadie más me haya visto!

-¿eh? tranquilo Hero, aparte de ti no he visto ninguna bestia- le dije con un tono de ironía- te lo aclaro porque no quiero verte gritar como niña como cada vez que tienes miedo-

-muy graciosa Albarn- dijo sonriéndome y mirándome como el tonto que es- esto… Maka… yo hace ya tiempo quería conversar contigo sobre un tema un tanto delicado…- dijo con voz algo nerviosa, lo miré con curiosidad, al parecer era algo importante para hacerlo ponerse serio... pero no terminamos de hablar pues escuchamos un ruido venir del pasillo, sonó... ¿como una risa?- ¿alguien esta ahí?- preguntó Hero asomándose con una expresión de curiosidad…- que extraño- susurró al mirar al pasillo y ver a nadie

-¡buuuu!- grité yo a su espalda, luego de acercarme sigilosamente y tal y como supuse conseguí un agudo grito de miedo…

_¿Cuál es mi nombre?_

Maka Albarn

_¿Edad? _

16, a pocos días de los 17

_¿Dedicación?_

Estudiante del Shibusen

_Y esto es…_

Mi historia, mi perturbador cuento de hadas…

¿Qué tal? ¿Patético?, ¿desastroso?, ¿quejas?, ¿sugerencias? Si es así (y aun si no es así) les agradecería que dejasen un review: 3, solo hagan clic en el sexy botón de abajo y escriban lo que deseen =D Ami-chan se despide con un: ¡espero que les haya gustado!


	2. Entrando al mundo de las pesadillas

Hola fanfictioneros! :D he tardado algunos días pero bueno, he aquí el primer capitulo del fic *-* oh yeah, creo que tengo que hacer aquí un par de aclaraciones sobre la narración del fic... le tengo planeado meter una anacronía bárbara ¿qué quiero decir con eso? Que no necesariamente va ir en orden cronológico, pueda que empiece a narrar cosas del pasado o del futuro de los personajes :D como en este primer capitulo ¿no entendieron? Bueno, sinceramente soy un asco explicando cosas ._. mejor descúbranlo por ustedes mismos *-* y sin molestar más aquí está:

* * *

_**My disturbing fairy-tale**_

**Capitulo 1: Entrando al mundo de las pesadillas **

_Suspiró tratando de esa de esa forma de mitigar las ganas de llorar que lo invadían, a pesar de lo que la mayoría pensaba, él era una persona bastante madura, tanto como para entender que por mucho que llorase o gritase no lograría solucionar nada, se podría decir inclusive que empeoraría los ánimos. Cruzó la puerta del hospital buscando a cierto albino, a penas dio unos pasos fuera se encontró con una torrencial lluvia que en honor a la verdad no le importó, aunque llevaba puesto solo un par de jeans y una polera totalmente inapropiados para el clima. Continuó con su búsqueda por el jardín que rodeaba al hospital y allí, tal como supuso, encontró al que en algún momento de su vida fue su mejor amigo, parecía que él tampoco le dio importancia a la lluvia pues estaba sentado en una banca totalmente desprotegida y se hallaba empapado por completo_

_-no sabía que fueras católico...- su comentario sobresaltó al joven, sacándolo de lo que parecía ser un transe, estaba sujetando con ambas manos un rosario, ligeramente encorvado y con los ojos inflamados. Se le veía realmente afectado._

_-desde hace unos años y hasta hace unas horas no lo era- contestó con una voz ronca, sintiéndose muy débil para mirarlo a los ojos_

_-¿y el rosario?-_

_-cortesía de una amable anciana a la cual conmoví con mi patética apariencia- una conversación carente de sentido para tratar de evitar hablar del porqué se hallaban allí_

_- esto...- pero era inútil, ambos sabían que debían hablar por difícil y doloroso que sea_

_-esto, es mi culpa- soltó de golpe- que ella este aquí en esta situación- no pudo continuar pues la voz se le quebró_

_-lo que ocurrió fue cosa del destino... ella no debió escuchar nada- rebatió- o en todo caso fue __**nuestra**__ culpa- dijo sentándose a su lado – debimos dejarla fuera de esto, tu la involucraste pero yo... yo no hice nada por detenerte - aspiró con fuerza- se que esto no solucionará nada, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme... si te lo hubiese pedido... ¿te habrías detenido?-_

_-no lo se...- por primera vez en toda la conversación lo miró directamente a los ojos, queriendo demostrarle que estaba siendo sincero_

_-ya veo...-_

_-¿tu eres católico?- esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa pero entendió que el albino no estaba en condiciones de aguantar por mas tiempo esa conversación _

_-desde hace unos años y hasta hace unas horas lo era- ambos sonrieron sin ganas dándoles un aspecto miserable – porque a mi esto, me ha dado la prueba contundente que necesitaba para creer que el karma existe... ¿No lo crees, Soul?-_

Hace 9 meses...

Octubre 2012

Shibusen, tan admirada por su calidad en la enseñanza no podía dejar de impartir ninguna clase con la exigencia que la caracteriza, aun si se trata de algo tan trivial como la educación física…

-En sus marcas, listos… ¡fuera!- dio la orden el maestro bajando al banderola

-ufff si será pesada esta clase…- murmuró con molestia mientras acomodaba un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja

Maka Albarn, tenía una expresión de aburrimiento y molestia muy clara en su bonito pero infantil rostro, sin embargo ella no era una persona que llamase mucho la atención como para que alguien además de sus amigos mas cercanos lo notase, era demasiado inteligente, eso nadie lo negaba ¡se podría decir que era una genio, pero ¿Cuando esa ha sido una característica que te haga importante en la escuela?

-muy bien siguiente grupo- llamó el profesor observando su listado- Diehl, Albarn, Nakatsukasa, en posición-

-oh rayos…- se quejó a la par que caminaba con cansancio y se acomodaba en la linea de partida

-lo lamento Maka pero no planeo ser la última-le susurró la pelirosa que estaba a su lado

-yo tampoco así que da todo, Kim- ambas tenían claro que ninguna de las dos era competencia para Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, hermosa, amable y la mejor deportista que tenía la escuela

-en sus marcas, listos…-

-realmente la envidio- Kim le hizo un gesto con las cejas, Maka al observar al lugar señalado encontró la razón del comentario, en el balcón se encontraban apoyados casi todos los chicos de la otra clase vitoreando a Tsubaki y en la azotea teniendo una vista mas panorámica el todo poderoso Soul Evans y su bullicioso amigo

-¡fuera!-

-¡hay no!- partió 5 segundos después de Kim por lo que le costó mucho alcanzarla, no obstante lo logró e inclusive la superó, y habría mantenido su ritmo aspirando a ser la segunda de no haber sucedido aquel incidente

-¡Tsubaki!- fue el grito general, ella iba muchísimo mas adelante pero se desplomo a la mitad de la carrera y parecía haber quedado inconsciente, Maka corrió aun mas rápido e inmediatamente se acercó para tratar de ayudarla pues era quien mas cerca estaba

-¡Tsubaki!- la llamó asustada- ¿me oyes?- se veía muy pálida pero al menos parecía estar recuperando la conciencia

-¡Albarn! ¡Nakatsukasa! ¿Qué ocurrió?- el profesor Sid se acercó corriendo y cargó a la joven

-tropecé- se apresuró en contestar Tsubaki. Ganándose una mirada de desconcierto de parte de la otra joven, pueda que nos demás no hayan visto casi nada por la distancia pero ella podría jurar haberla visto desmayarse, no tropezar

-si, ella tropezó- dijo casi tartamudeando, al sentir dos potentes miradas, la del profesor interrogante y la Tsubaki suplicante

-¡Berardi, quedas a cargo!- dijo el profesor, un poco mas tranquilo al creer que fue un simple accidente pero aun así apresurándose en llevarla a la enfermería

-¡A sus puestos todos!- el mismo Hero estaba sorprendido pero siguió la orden del maestro y se quedó "a cargo"- ¡repetiremos la carrera Kim, Maka a la línea!-

-¿que ha sido eso?- miró aun desconcertada por donde se llevaban a Tsubaki, luego al balcón en donde todos parecían preocupados, finalmente a la azotea... allí ya no estaba nadie

Esa habían sido las dos horas mas largas de su vida, Hero, su auto proclamado mejor amigo se había empeñado en que ella podía dar mucho más y la había hecho correr contra cada uno de sus compañeros dejándola con un aspecto deplorable que ni siquiera luego de ir las duchas se le quitó

-quiero su cabeza en una bandeja de plata- hundió su rostro entre sus brazos mal diciendo a Hero tanto como su "cándida" mente se lo permitía

-todos alguna vez en nuestra vida la hemos querido allí- comentó riendo Liz mientras se retocaba el rímel frente al espejo

-no lo dudo- Maka la observó con envidia pues su amiga parecía estar mas fresca que una lechuga ¿y como no? Si ella no se había esforzado en lo mas mínimo y había caminado toda la carrera asumiendo la mala nota con tal de no desordenar su cabello

-¡no puedo concentrarme así!- se quejó Liz al manchar su frente con maquillaje- ¿a que se debe todo este revuelo?- Maka levantó la mirada y entendió a que se refería, todas las personas que se hallaban en la cafetería murmuraban y correteaban de un lado a otro como si no hubiera mañana

-no tengo idea...- _ni me importa _pensó

-¡onee-san!- la hermana menor de Liz apareció de pronto, corriendo hacia las dos jóvenes con un peluche entre las manos, tan alegre e infantil como siempre

-Patty ¿tienes idea de que esta pasado?- Liz empezaba a desesperarse, era concebible para ella desconocer la información de un suceso capaz de mover tales masas, la bonita muchacha era en pocas palabras un chismosa

-¡un nuevo, un nuevo!- contesto riendo a la vez que movía sus manos en circulos

-¿un estudiante nuevo?- le preguntó Liz tratando de que siguiera contándoles que ocurría

-¡si!-

-¿ y por eso tanto escandalo?- desinteresada Maka acercó la pajita de su jugo de naranja hacia su boca para terminarlo- si últimamente los nuevos son mas frecuentes- hace unos años conseguir una vacante en el Shibusen era todo un milagro, pero en los últimos años parecía haber una ola de expulsiones lo que aumentaba el numero de vacantes libres

-pensé que se trataría de algo mas interesante, no es común que haya tanto alboroto por un nuevo estudiante...- le dio la razón Liz perdiendo el interés

-Pues parece que es importante- Liz volvió a prestar atención a su hermana- el mosco esta muy nervioso- Patty solía referirse al director del Shibusen con ese apelativo

-¿en serio?- los ojos de Liz brillaron- ¿Patty, sabes si es un chico? ¿está bueno? ¿sera tan importante?- puso una expresión perturbadora y su mente empezó a divagar

-¿y que importa eso?- soltó Maka- solo espero que no sea otro aterrador señor feudal- esto último lo murmuró, a su parecer era lo peor que podía pasarle al colegio... bastante tenían con uno

-¡si! ¿que importa eso?- dijo Patty imitando la voz de Maka- ¡si de igual forma mi onee-san esta muy enamorada de Hero- canturreo picara haciendo que a Liz se sonrojase fuertemente

-¡eso no es cierto!- descontroladas ambas hermanas empezaron a corretear por la cafetería, la otra rubia se sobó las sienes mientras pensaba como las detendría, si en ese preciso momento había sobado el timbre indicando el fin del receso.

-chicos, por favor siéntense- la profesora Marie entró al salón con una bonita sonrisa- chicos, siéntense- que poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer- ¡siéntense todos!- hasta convertirse- ¡LES DOY TRES SEGUNDOS PARA SENTARSE Y PRESTARME TODA LA TENCIÓN QUE TENGAN!- en una expresión de asesina serial- Ni mi hiperactivo hijo se comporta así... en fin hoy les tengo una noticia muy grata- dijo recuperando su jovialidad- ¡tenemos un nuevo compañero!- los murmullos se volvieron a hacer presentes y ella se acercó a la puerta- pasa -

-Mucho gusto- pronunció con un acento extraño un muchacho pelinegro de ojos dorados y piel muy blanca- mi nombre es Death the Kid, vengo de París y... espero que nos llevemos muy bien- no se le ocurrió que mas decir así que solo sonrió, un hombre de pocas palabras pero que llamó aun más la atención desde el momento que se paró frente a la pizarra con su porte y elegancia

-nosotros también lo esperamos ¿verdad chicos?- amenizó Marie

-si- fue la respuesta robótica que dieron todos sin quitarle la mirada inquisidora de encima al nuevo

-Kid, por favor siéntate al lado de Maka- él observó a la maestra ladeando un poco la cabeza a la par que ensanchaba mas su sonrisa, dándole a entender que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de quién diablos era Maka- oh claro, por favor Maka levanta la mano- la rubia alzó el brazo y él caminó con elegancia hasta su lugar, como si no se diese cuenta todo lo el alboroto que causaba su presencia, parecía que estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Poco después sonó la puerta.

-profesora..- Marie miró la puerta con cansancio, esa chica no podía llegar nunca a tiempo

-pasa, Liz- la joven sonrío e ingresó, haciendo una nota mental de asesinar a Maka por haberse ido sola y no haberla detenido, pero a medio camino se detuvo abruptamente-¿¡KID!?- el grito exaltó a todos los presentes, que ya de por si estaban exaltados, incluyendo a la maestra- ¿eres tu?- lucía muy sorprendida, hasta parecía que se iba a desmayar

-¡Liz!- el pelinegro la saludó emocionado-¡mírate! no haz cambiado nada- dijo con voz nostálgica acercándose a ella

-¿ustedes se conocen?- la misma Marie no pudo con la curiosidadhe hizo la pregunta que todos en ese momento deseaban hacer

-¡somos primos!- gritaron ambos causando un jadeo general, Liz Thompson era conocida por muchas cosas en el Shibusen pero lo mas resaltante de ella era sin duda ser la sobrina de un hombre muy importante en ese lugar... Shinigami.

Caminaba sin poder creerse lo raro que había sido ese día, Soul Evans le había pegado con una soda el cabeza, Black Star la había acusado de ladrona de sodas, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa se había desmayado frente a ella, Death the Kid, hijo de shinigami-sama, era ahora su nuevo compañero de clase y por si fuera poco la había llamado a la dirección el director Mosquito... le habían encargado que ayudara a una chica que mañana se integraba. En resumen: un día de locos.

-necesito vacaciones- caminaba lo mas rápido que podía, hoy Spirit tenía el día libre y de por si ya estaba retrasada. Si se tardaba aun mas él era capaz de llamar a la policía. Ya casi llegaba a la puerta de salida cuando sintió como alguien la sujetaba del brazo e instantáneamente se le vino a la mente su abusivo amigo

-Hero, no se que quieres pero te informo que no te quiero ver la cara al menos hasta mañana, así que ¡suéltame y llévate tu adefesio lejos de mi!- dijo volteando furiosa

-yo... no soy Hero, pero siento haberte sujetado así- ese rostro lo reconoció rápidamente- es solo que te llamé pero estabas muy concentrada en tus pensamientos y no me escuchaste-

-Tsubaki- exclamó muy sorprendida y un poco avergonzada por lo que había dicho ante alguien que derrochaba tanta inocencia- ¿ya estas mejor?-

-mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar- dijo sonriente- yo vine porque quería agradecerte por ayudarme y por lo que le dijiste a al maestro, si le habrías dicho la verdad probablemente habría hecho un innecesario lío-

-no hay porqué- aseguró minimizando sus actos- y créeme que comprendo que no quisieras un escándalo, sin embargo…- dudó un instante, no quería parecer una metida- ¿no te preocupa el haberte desvanecido de la nada?- Maka se dio una bofetada mental, lo que menos quería era incomodarla y sin mbargo era lo primero que hacía

-la verdad no- bueno, al menos no se había incomodado- estoy segura que lo que paso fue porque me he estado sobre exigiendo últimamente- dijo poniendo una expresión que hizo sentir a la rubia una mezcla de ternura y envidia por no ser la mitad de linda que ella – lo que pasa es que no entiendo absolutamente nada de algunos cursos, entre estudiar y prepararme para las nacionales de atletismo van a acabar conmigo- se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de cansancio

-te entiendo, los cursos se están poniendo muy difíciles- lo había dicho queriendo sonar amigable pues a ella no se le hacían difíciles…- pero yo logro entenderlos y si tu deseas podría…- francamente lo había dicho solo con la intensión de sonar amable pues Tsubaki parecía ser muy dulce

-¿ayudarme? – preguntó esperanzada- ¿lo dices en serio?- Maka podría jurar que sus bonitos ojos negros habían adquirido un brillo especial…

-ca-claro- vaya, eso si le había sorprendido… no pensó que aceptaría

-¡muchas gracias! no sabes lo mucho que aprecio esto- sonrió encantada- ¿Cuando tienes tiempo?-

-pues- lo pensó unos momentos- ¿Qué te parece mañana por la tarde?-

-¡excelente! ¿En mi casa te parece bien?- preguntó- Yo podría llevarte luego de clases-

-claro, no hay problema ¡te aseguro que soy una excelente profesora!- hizo un gesto gracioso sacándole una risotada a Tsubaki

-y yo soy una pésima alumna- se dio dos golpecitos en la cabea

-veremos quien triunfa- rieron con más ganas

-eres una bellísima persona, muchísimas gracias Maka-

-no es nada- a decir verdad estaba encantada, no era del tipo de personas que hacían amigos diariamente o con facilidad

-no te quito mas tu tiempo, hace rato parecías muy apurada- A Maka se le vino el mundo encima al recordar el porqué de su apuro -solo espero que no te importe que invite a unos amigos, es que entienden aun menos que yo...-

-no, no me importa- Maka sudó frío al escuchar alguna sirenas de policía, quería creer que ni siquiera la influencia de su padre haría que se inicie una búsqueda por desaparición antes de las 48 horas

-¡genial! Te prometo que haré que se comporten...-

-Tsubaki, creo que me he hecho tarde- dijo sin prestar atención a lo que decía la morena- ¡nos vemos mañana!-

-oh, muy bien- Tsubaki le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y la rubia con una sonrisa fingida caminó con rapidez hasta voltear la esquina, una vez que se aseguró que no la veía empezó a correr desesperada por llegar a su casa

-¡auch!- en su apuro, para variar, había chocado con alguien y acabado en el suelo. Esto empezaba a hacerse una costumbre molesta para ella -lo siento mucho-

-no te preocupes ¿te encuentras bien?- el amable hombre con el que chocó le tendió la mano tratando de ayudarla a levantarse cuando tres patrulleros los rodearon

-¡manos arriba!-

-esto no puede estar pasando...- se dijo anonadada al ver como su padre salía llorando de uno de los patrulleros y la abrazaba mientras seis policías inmovilizaban hombre que juraba inocencia

_sin duda el clásico inicio de un cuento de hadas..._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este raro fic :) Gracias por leerlo y hata la proxima

**Un Gracias súper especial a:**

**Arlenes, yumary-chan 27, Bell Star, akari hiroyuki, .9026 **( A quienes ya les contesté por Pm)

**y a yioia **(a ti no te pude agradecer te review por PM porque no tienes cuenta... así que lo haré por acá *-* ¡muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el prologo! ;) )


End file.
